King of Wishful Thinking
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: How season 2 could have started...


**Disclaimer: No ownership, of either Glee, the characters, Go West or King of Wishful Thinking, sadly.**

**A/N: Set in the first Glee Club meeting of junior year, after Jacob Ben Israel had asked about the 'crippling depression'.**

**King Of Wishful Thinking **

"Good afternoon everyone, how was your summer?" Mr Schue asked as soon as he walked into the choir room.

Quinn gave an incredulous look "Just peachy, thanks" she answered sarcastically.

Puck scowled at the teacher "yeah, tremendous Mr Schue, it was _so_ much fun" again the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm sorry, both of you, I meant in general, not everyone had such a hard thing to get over, are you doing ok?" he glanced between the two who were sat at either end of the front row. He could almost feel the iciness between them.

Everyone else murmured about good holidays and weather and stuff, embarrassed for their two friends, not knowing which camp to be in, Team Quinn or Team Puck.

"Right, moving on, we have a very busy year this year" said Mr Schue briskly, "we need to attract new members, we need to be able to compete fully with Vocal Adrenaline if we're to have any chance at getting to Nationals. And we **are** going to Nationals. This year," he took a breath nodding, "Nationals is in **New York**"

Screams and excited chattering filled the room.

"Mr Schue?" Puck raised his hand, "how are we even going to get through sectionals and regionals if we don't have enough singers? Mike left McKinley, we're down to 11"

"Yes I know, we'll hold auditions like we did before and maybe you could do a performance or something to encourage new blood"

"We could do 'Empire State of Mind' at lunchtime one day this week" suggested Mercedes.

"Good idea Miss Jones. Any other suggestions?" asked Mr Schue. "Right, does anyone have anything prepared for today?"

Rachel started to stand up but Puck beat her to it. "I have something, it definitely needs saying" he glared at Quinn.

Puck stood in front of his team mates as the band started playing, nodding to the beat. He went and stood directly in front of Quinn who tried to avoid looking at him…

"I _don't need to fall at your feet  
Just 'cause you cut me to the bone  
And I won't miss the way that you kiss me  
We were never carved in stone_

If I don't listen to talk of the town  
Maybe I can fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking  
(King of wishful thinking)  
Ooh I am the king of wishful thinking"

He spun away going back to the centre of the room, smiling now, Quinn ducked her head to hide her smile, she had missed this, missed him singing to her, she wondered now why she had refused to speak to him all summer.

"_I refuse to give into my blues  
That's not how it's gonna be  
And I deny the tears in my eyes  
I don't want to let you see_

Now that you have made a hole in my heart  
And now I've got to fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking

I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinkingooh-ooh  
_And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking  
(King of wishful thinking) yeah ooh_

If I ever get a chance I'll get over you  
(I know I will)

If I don't listen to the talk of the town  
Maybe I can fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you (I'm over you)  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking  
(King of wishful thinking)  
I am the king of wishful thinking

_I'll get over you I know I will  
You made a hole in my heart  
But I won't shed a tear for you  
I'll be the king of wishful thinking  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my heart's still beating  
'Cause I've got no more tears for you  
I'm the king of wishful thinking  
I'll get over you I know I will  
You made a hole in my heart  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_"

As the music stopped, the group clapped and cheered him, he took a mocking bow and returned to his seat. Quinn shook her head smiling, he _always _managed to make her heart flutter when he sang. She was **so** not over him.

After the class he walked down the hallway with Quinn, the closest he had been to her since the night after school finished for the summer when she told him she needed time to herself.

"I get that you're still upset Q, I am too but you can't keep pushing me away. There's no one else in this whole school who understands like I do. I'm not saying we have to be in a 'relationship'" he said using his fingers in the air to draw quotation marks, pulling a face at sounding so lame, "but I do want to be with you, just let me get to third base a couple of time a week to start with and we'll see how we go, ok?" he shrugged after he finished his speech.

Quinn stopped walking, he turned to her, she put her hand on his chest looking him directly in the eye "Look, Noah, I do still like you, a lot, but I need to work on me just now, I'm not saying we can't be together, but I'm not going to have sex with you….yet, I'm not ready and I know if I'm with you and we're alone near any horizontal surface you could persuade me so very easily" she rolled her eyes at his smug expression. "Will you promise not to pressure me?" she asked faintly.

Puck gathered her in his arms, lowered his head towards her, against her lips her mumbled "Promise" and kissed her, hard in full view of the students passing to go to class. Judy Fabray was most definitely _not_ going to be pleased about this turn of events. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back, smiling.

"My mom is never going to allow us to be alone you know" she warned him "she's probably going to flip. At least I'm back in the Cheerios so that might distract her for a bit"

"I have to agree there, your ass in that skirt is a _total_ distraction" Puck ran his hands down her back to squeeze said ass.

Quinn let go from his neck and slapped at his hands behind her, "get off" she squealed, making him laugh and move in for another kiss. "Time to get to class" she said as the bell rang again, "see you at lunch?"

"Yep, lunch" he said after dropping a quick peck on her lips, she then hurried away as he watched, his eyes trained on one of his favourite parts of her body…only _one_ of his favourite parts, she had many, starting at the top of her head and finishing at the tips of her toes!


End file.
